Strange Another Vampire Story
by ShyxMusic13
Summary: Jasmine and Emily were expecting a normal sleepover and midnight showing of Eclipse. That is until they ran into brothers Damen and Blake Wiedenbeck. Will their friendship last through the journey, will one pick a normal life?
1. Meeting Jazz and Going to the Movies

**Um we don't own anything but the OC's and we don't profit from anything, even though that would be friggin' awesome! We hope you enjoy and it's our first time posting on this site so… don't be TOO harsh. Peace, love and vampires! V""V Oh and Character Info link: .com/stories/17285100/strange-another-vampire-story-character-info 3**

Emily's P.O.V. June 29th.

"Oh my gosh, we have to wear flip-flops; you know, keep the tradition going." I said into the phone. Jazz just invited me to see_ Eclipse_, but not just at any time. We were going to see it at Midnight later.

"Duh. Flip-flops or boots. I am well aware." Jazz said, and I could see her staring at me with that 'duh' look in her face. That's what I love about Jazz - she doesn't talk with her eyes or hands like most people; she talks with her whole body.

"Well, since it's JUNE, I'm going with flip-flops." I said, so wishing we were talking in person so I could give her my cocky grin right about now.

"I'm just saying."

"I know. Well, I'll be at your house at about eight, 'kay?" I asked, making sure.

"Yupp. See ya!"

I hang up and put my Palm Pixi in my pocket. I thought to myself 'I am _so_ glad I didn't throw you at my step-dad.' And yes, I was talking_ to _my phone. Problem?

Didn't think so.

I packed my bag. Eye drops, Aspirin, clothes, money. And I was actually ready to go.

I walked out of my house and walked to her house, thinking and humming "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It was in the_ Eclipse _soundtrack, and the first time I heard it I cried. It's so sweet.

I was at her house and she opened the door before I got there. "Um, stalkerish much?" I asked, giving her that cocky smile I wanted to give her earlier.

"Look, shut up, I don't have a life, okay?" She smiled at me too and I walked in, setting my bag on her stairs.

"If I had one, I would let you borrow it." I said, then I grabbed a can of Coke.

"Haha, funny." Jazz said sarcastically.

I plopped down on her couch. "So, what are we doing until Midnight?"

"Well, since you asked, Emolee, we are going to write."

"Write _what_, exactly?"

"A love story."

I was still waiting for the point. "Abouuuuuut?" I taunted.

"Heehee." She smiled like she was about to do something I was not going to like. I then got it.

"Oh, _hell no_! We are not writing a love story about you and Andy. Not happening. I still want to strangle him, you _do_ know that right?" I stood up.

"Yeah, I know. But what can be the harm in fantasizing?"

"I'll tell you the harm about fantasizing! First, you'll write it down. Then, you start dreaming about it. Then, you start thinking that maybe it will happen. And _then_, the last step is that he breaks your_ God damn heart _by never doing what you fantasized! So no, Jazz, I will not let you _do_ that to yourself!"

"I know what I'm getting myself into. It doesn't matter." She protested.

"Look. No. I will rip it up. I will eat it and spit out the pieces, and then I will burn them and then shove it up a gutter. So, I'll tell you what. No."

She looked at me like she was about to start laughing and suddenly her shoulders seemed less tense. "Bitch," she said, and then fell on the floor laughing.

I stood over her and couldn't help but laugh.

I put my hand out to help her up and she took it. I started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me. We're going to see Eclipse later!"

"Yeah. And Taylor-Fucking-Sexy-Lautner!" I screamed.

Neither of us could wait to see the movie.

Three_Hours_Later

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe we are seeing the Midnight showing of _Eclipse_!" I squealed to Jazz. Why? Because I'm a teenage girl who wants to see Taylor without a shirt on. What can I say? He is a _sexy beast_.

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe that that sexy circle of males is looking at us funny!" Jazz squealed.

"Wait, _what_?" I asked.

"See that circle of abnormally pale guys?" Jazz asked, pointing subtly at them.

"Yes!" In fact, I saw them and thought about them! Damn, they were sexy! There were four, and they made more of a square, but whatever.

One had blonde hair and blue eyes and was so pale, it was chalky white. Were they dressing up? Was it chalk? It looked like I could just rub it off. The other had black hair and icy blue eyes, harsh eyes even. Mine and his connected, and they seemed to give me a warning "go away" a male voice said in my head.

_Wait, WHAT?_

I didn't recognize the voice, and no one moved their lips that I saw...

"Did you hear that?" I asked, whispering and trying to move my lips as little as possible.

"Hear what?" Jazz asked, looking at me funny. "I didn't hear a thing. Well, besides the hum of people talking, but that's about it."

That's it. My brain randomly picked out a conversation and listened in on it, that's all. The black-haired-blue-eyed guy did not just send me a message telepathically, because that is impossible, and I'm not going insane-

"Anything is possible." The voice said again. The same voice.

"Okay, please tell me you heard that!" I frantically whispered, more panicked.

"Emily, are you okay? Do we need to get you a certain med-"

"Um, never mind. I think I just need water, it's really hot in here." I said, desperately hoping it was true.

Jazz headed off to find a worker and I shot looks at the black-haired-blue-eyed guy. He gave me a provocative smile and walked over here with his blonde-haired-blue-eyed friend.

"Hi!" I said, maybe a little too happy.

"Um, hey. My name is Blake and this is my brother, Damen." The black-haired one said.

"Hey, so, are you gay or something? Seeing _Eclipse_? I mean, really?" Oh my gosh, did I really just say that? That was so rude! What if they aren't! I felt very rude and blushed immediately. "I am so sorry for-"

Blake stopped me. He was smiling. "No, it's okay. I'm actually here to feel the joys - yet again - of being a third wheel, and Damen is here with his girlfriend."

Damen seemed really distracted. Probably looking for his girlfriend.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, that was offensive."

"Trust me, none taken." He smiled at me and we brushed elbows.

"Thank you for your forgiveness?" I asked, bewildered. What do I do now?

"It's okay Emily, all is forgotten." Damen said, and I wondered how old he was.

_And how he knew my name._


	2. Rambling Like A Mad Man

**Um enjoy! Personally I think my way of thinking is more quirky and a bit funny so I don't care if you laugh :)... but I wouldn't know if you did anyways... okay! ( )'s are author's notes. Later we use [ ]'s as character's notes. ^.^;**

* * *

Jazz P.O.V. June 29th.

Why is it so difficult to find a damn water-bottle in this place? All the scariest people come to these things. Like this one time I went to Dark Knight midnight opening at Imax... there was a dude dressed as Robin. Robin wasn't even in the movie! He wasn't even mentioned! Though Robin is actually a girl in The Return Of The Dark Knight comic book. She was like twelve or something and Bruce Wayne was like in his fifties. That's like not creepy stalkerish at all. Pedophile.

Wait. No shit I can't find water. The place isn't even letting people in. Wow that's like a total blonde thing. Now to find Emily. If she's still alive, she was really worried. What could worry her...

Why. The. Hell. Is that chick walking around with a curly blonde wig? I shook my head and widened my eyes slightly. Crazies. Searching for Emily isn't easy. What with her shortness, well compared to me. I love rubbing it in her face. It's really fun.

I smiled running up to her. She seemed fine now. Just a little creeped out. I ignored it and took in the people she was talking to. The sexy guys from earlier. The blacked haired guy was talking to Emily and Oh-So-Sexy was looking in the crowd.

Emily turned and smiled at me.

"This is my best friend Jazz." She stated smiling her cheesiest smile. The black haired guy smiled and nodded slightly.

"I'm Blake and this is my brother Damen." He said motioning to oh-so-sexy. Damen seemed totally oblivious to me and I felt my face fall slightly. Jerk, he could at least wave or something. Like seriously douche. Who shoved the stick up his ass? Edward had a stick up his ass in the last two movies. That or he was constipated the whole time. It all depends on what he's like in this movie. Edward wasn't actually that bad looking. Robert Pattinson, yes, but when they do his make-up for Edward, he's... decent. Better than Jacob. I'm sorry but I like my guys pale. Even though Jacob is hot.

I've always been fascinated with the idea of vampires though. They're just badly drawn. Like Draco. Draco the sexy bastard... he was on my hoodie. Yeah I know, leave me alone. Alice shirt and choker with a Harry Potter hoodie. Nerdy much? I loved Harry Potter but it was getting sorta old for me. I'm into Batman now. Heath Ledger was awesome as the Joker and it was a shame he died. Jack Nickleson was a good Joker too. Joker died in that series though. I think Robin, as a guy, was in that series. Yeah he was because Jack Nickleson was in the Batman where the Batman costume had nipples and fans got totally pissed off about it. I think.

Don't ask me how I know. It's just a random fact. Anyways, Batman and Robin was the one with the nipples (lmao I laugh every time) and so Robin was obviously in that one. (That's actually wrong!)

Zoning back into conversations is fun for me. I can always make a joke out of what I hear. I actually listen to what they're saying but I try to ignore them. I don't like talking all that much. I have to many voices in my head. I've named them you know? There's the snobby one that likes pink and 5Gum named Amy-Rose, yes Amy-Rose from sonic. Then there's Violet who was made after Harley and The Joker, she likes to blow things up. Blue who's the intellect and calming one and Jax who's the artist, the one who isn't really sure who she is. Though I've begun to develop another voice named Andrea who likes to be the silent one. She sneaks around a lot and picks up on things I don't at first. It's actually kinda cool.

"Harry Potter hoodie, nice." Oh-so-sexy, Damen, commented staring down at me. I was tall for my age but these two were much taller. Especially Damen. I blushed avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah, Harry Potter fan to the core." I stated simply. He laughed.

"Me too, my favorite person is Luna, and next to her Hermione."

I smiled. This wasn't hard for me, I'm usually very socially awkward.

"I love Luna! She's so calm and Evanna Lynch is just so pretty and so talented at playing her, her voice is amazing. My favorite character is Draco though. Badly drawn blonde guys seem to be my type." I paused beginning my never ending rambling. "Although badly drawn period seems to be my type. They're just misunderstood and end up being awkward. Like me, I'm super socially awkward usually but talking to you seems so easy... oh crap! I mean... I... oh great..." Yeah that was such an obvious pick-up line. For me at least, that's just how I am. Gotta love me though... right?

He laughed ending my rambling and embarassing me even more.

"Yeah, I understand." He said staring me dead in the eye. I stared into his own icy-blue ones. Just how I love them. My eyes traveled down to his sculpted lips. Something about them just made me want to hold his face and kiss him until we die from lack of air.

I wonder if someone's died from that. I know someone died from choking on a Life-Savor, ironic, I know. It was a pineapple Life-Savor and I guess the way it got lodge in their throat killed the dude. That would be sad though. Going to the funeral and the pastor saying how his life ended from a Life-Savor. Then some badass cop throwing a file onto someone's desk. Then said someone opens the file and studies it while the badass cop plops down in a chair and the camera sorta circles around him and then cuts to the file showing the picture of the person and name.

'He was found dead with twenty Life-Savors shoved down his throat.' The cop would say in his badass attitude of no rules and a knack for justice. 'His wife and kid were found shot, each with a Life-Savor stuck to their foreheads.' He would continue folding his hands.

'What kind of sick son of a bitch would do this?' The person would ask slamming the file for dramatic affect onto said desk.

"Are you okay?" Damen asked concerned. I cracked a grin and sighed.

"Yeah, just thinking." I said shortly.

"Jazz! C'mon!" Emily yelled at the doors, they were letting people in now. I laughed and ran up to her. I accidently managed to bump into Damen though. I looked back at him and he looked in the crowd, as if we had never talked. I couldn't help but shiver.

Not because of those cheesy teen romance things where the girl gets shivers in her spine from the ridiculously hot guy that's way out of her league. No. I got shivers for an entirely different reason.

His skin was ice-cold… not that I was complaining.


	3. The Plan

Emily's P.O.V. June 30th.

"Jazz." I said, plopping down in my uncomfortable seat and eating popcorn. "Did you notice anything strange about Blake and Damen?"

"You mean besides the fact that they are totally sexy?" Jazz joked.

"Yeah, besides that."

"Damen's skin is ice cold. You?"

"Damen knew my name, and I didn't even tell him."

"How is that possible?" Jazz was standing, fixing her hoodie. Her phone went off and she looked at it, eyes going wide.

"What is it?" I asked, jumping up to maybe see her text.

"Um, wait here... My Mom just dropped Brandon off."

"Your little brother; that Brandon?" I asked.

"The very same."

"What about Blake and Damen? I mean, we don't know if they are dangerous or not! Brandon could get hurt!" I blurted out.

"I know. Go talk to Blake and Damen and get them not to talk to us."

"What? Um, I'm not talking to them alone! I mean, if they can make both of us go crazy over your brother who knows Karate, then I'm pretty sure that I am not talking them without you."

"I. Am. Getting. Brandon. You. Are. Getting Damen and Blake never to freak us out again!" Jazz said, walking away.

I grabbed her arm and got her to face me. She bared her teeth and I jumped. I got a hold of myself. "Jazz, don't you even wanna know what the deal with Blake and Damen is? I mean-"

"Emily, I don't want to die tonight. So; no. I don't give a damn if Blake and Damen are werewolf brothers or more likely vampires. I don't care if they're prostitutes and they were trying to get us to... assist them. I don't care if they want my fucking head! I want to watch this movie, go home, and sleep. Dying is not in the agenda. Go talk to them; explain the situation. I am getting my brother. I will see you in ten minutes."

Jazz walked away and I muttered "well" to myself.

I didn't need to approach Blake. He came to me. He came very close to me. He took my hand. "Emily..." He practically moaned out in front of a whole crowd of people. I backed up into the wall. Damn, I was on the East wall! No one would hear me over here!

"Oh hi, Blake, um, I was wondering if-" I stumbled for the words. What was I supposed to say?

"If I could take my pants off?" Blake asked, taking his belt off in a sexy way.

"Um, actually, you might need those later!" Blake kissed my neck and only now did I realize how cold he was.

"Give in," a voice whispered in my head. That was my lust voice. Well hell, apparently I did want him to take his pants off. This was the voice in my head that told me to keep his lips to mine when I had my first boyfriend when I was thirteen. This is the voice that almost willed me to take my shirt off for a boy when I was fourteen. This was the voice who wanted Blake to take his pants off so I could at least see it.

Damn you, lust voice!

"Yes, Emily, give in. Give in to me, I know you want me." He whispered sexually into my ear.

Maybe, if I wrapped my legs around him, I could move the curtain thing and someone would notice. Well, it was worth a try, I think. "Yes, you know what? I will, I do want you." I tried out my voice but it faltered and did not seem confident. He took his pants and boxers off and I wrapped my legs around his waist without seeing anymore for the stupid lust voice to feed on.

But he turned me around, so now my feet were against the wall and his back was there too. Damn. Plan failed. Abort mission. So he was kissing my neck without pants on, no one would ever hear my screams, and I couldn't even make a visual attempt to leave.

Blake stopped for a moment. "If this is going to work, you know you can't have clothes on, right?" He looked me in the eyes and for a moment I saw sorrow, like he didn't want to do this to me - he had to. Only a moment. Then it was gone.

"Blake, look - we don't have to do this. We can wait, see if we fall in love, and then I swear, the day I love you we can... Whatever. I swear." I looked into his eyes and I saw tears.

"No. Now." Was all he said, his voice cracking.

I saw a tear stream down his cheek. "Blake, I know you really don't want this."

"But you will never love me. So yes, I do. I do want this no matter how much I'll regret it."

"Why won't I love you?" I asked, putting my head on his bare chest. I realized he never had a shirt on. Damn. He was really cold, but it felt really good.

"Why? Don't ask why; I don't do 'why.'"

"Blake. Tell me. I must now, if I'm going to give myself to you, it's only fair if I know." I pleaded, begging him, trying to find a weak spot.

That seemed to be it. "I'm a monster."

I remembered that was what Edward called himself, what Jake called Edward, what the Cullen's called themselves.

Only one word raced through my mind: vampire, vampire, vampire...

I got my legs off of Blake, sat down on the floor, and just waited. I didn't cry, smile, or show any real emotions. I sat there and waited for Blake to put his pants back on, waited for him to leave. I could see he wanted to sit next to me; to comfort me and be the one to help me through this "difficulty," as mom would say. Blake left though, and I stayed to sort my thoughts out. I only really knew one thing.

Blake knew that I knew.


	4. Little Brothers

Jazz P.O.V. June 30th.

Brandon rolled his eyes walking in with me.

"Okay listen, don't push it. Go find your little girlfriend and don't bother me." I muttered darkly as we waited in line for popcorn and drinks.

"Wouldn't dream of it and she's not my girlfriend. It's a group of people at school. Unlike you I'm actually popular." He retorted crossing his arms.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, I swear."

"If you can catch me." He said cracking his own grin. I laughed and smiled.

"Nah, I'm the ginger-bread man of the family." I said ruffling his hair. He frowned and fixed it.

"Ha, so you admit it! You're a man!" He yelled pointing at me. I shook my head sighing.

"More of a man than you a-" He just took off to a group of girls his age, they all gave him hugs and it was so awkward. I'm left, waiting in line. Alone. Typical.

I wonder how Emily was doing. I sighed moving up to second in line.

Why am I always in a line? Why am I usually alone? I actually like being alone though. I have my own little bubble. Bubble, Bub, Ill, Buuuuubbbbllleeee. Ha! Bubble is a fun word! Yay let's see what's on the Brain Radio!

_Not long 'till you're a senior citizen and you can strut around with the SEHXAY tank of oxygen._

Uh… no something more like…

_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad. _

Yeah something more like this.

_Buy all of the things I never had. I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine smiling next to Oprah and the Queen. Oh every time I close my eyes, I see my name in shining lights. Yeah, a different city every night. Oh I, I swear the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire. Yeah I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of. _I hummed before the lady came back for my 'order'.

"A large Mountain Dew and Jumbo popcorn." I said smiling. It took me forever to be able to ask for something in a store without feeling weird. I still do feel weird but it's not terribly bad. Waiting for the pop and popcorn was like soooo much fun. Yeah. I tapped my fingers on the counter to an unknown beat.

I grabbed a straw as she set the popcorn on the counter. She set the drink down next.

"Eight-fifty." She mumbled. I handed her two fives and waited as she went to the register. She handed me my change and I shoved it in my hoodie pocket and grabbed the popcorn and drink, struggling somewhat. I walked away and some popcorn spilled over and I sighed walking over to a trash can.

Setting the drink on it I pulled the straw out and poked it into the hole. I attempted again to grab the drink and walk only to have popcorn spill out again. I growled and mentally cursed myself for getting Jumbo.

"Here let me help you with that." Damen's voice rang behind me. I smiled and turned around. He grabbed the popcorn gently and walked beside me.

"Thanks." I managed to mumble, trying my hardest to hide my blush.

"No problem, I know how it gets." He said jokingly. I laughed a little and searched the rows for Emily. "Why don't you sit with us?" Damen asked noticing my search.

"Uh... well. I'll have to ask Emily."

"I'll tell you what, come up on the balcony with me and I'll find Emily. She'll probably be with Blake." He stated. I looked up at him cautiously, damn his tallness, and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, whatever." I said following him as we turned back around to head for the stairs.

I hope Emily won't get too mad.


	5. Jazz is where?

Emily's P.O.V.

Okay honestly, where was Jazz? How long does it take someone to get popcorn? I mean-

Then Damen opened the curtain and saw me. "Emily."

"Damen, I got a question." I stated, looking up at him.

He gave me his hand and helped me up. "Yes? Is it about what Blake-"

"How did you know Blake told me?"

"It is impossible for us to have secrets - unless he doesn't think about what he did... At all. We have such a deep connection it's just like Jacob Black's when he's in werewolf form."

"Okay. Well anyway, yes, it does."

"Well, what is it?"

"When Blake said that he was a monster... He meant that he was a vampire, right? He kills people and sucks their blood, and he has fangs, and he can't go out in sunlight, and he can't eat garlic, right?"

"Blake and I are vampires, and we can't go in sunlight or eat garlic, but we do not suck blood. Being a vampire is very much what Hollywood made it, but it is also different. You have much to learn if you are to become one of us." Damen pulled me out from behind the curtain. I stopped walking and pulled his wrist towards me. "Yes, Emily?"

"I am not becoming one of you. I will not become a monster." I stated, and he knew I was serious.

But instead of saying 'okay' or 'fine' he said "You will think differently in the future."

"What am I to Blake? Bella? I don't want to be Bella! Bella is weak!"

Damen grinned. "I agree. And no, you are not Bella to Edward. You are more like... Alice to Jasper."

"Okay, can we stop making 'Twlilght' references? It's freaking me out!"

"Anything for my brother's love, Alice." He winked and took my hand. I huffed and took it. He helped me up.

"Um, where is Jazz?" I asked shyly.

"Oh, Jazz is with Blake. I assure you, she is very safe."

"WHAT?" I screamed. A few people turned to look at me. "Take me to her, NOW! I can't let her... I can't let Blake... Just take me to her!" I just kept thinking what Blake tried to do to me, and I couldn't let that happen to Jazz!


	6. Speaking Swedish!

Jazz P.O.V June 30th

I giggled shifting in the seat. I loved it up here but I hated it. You see, I love climbing and it makes me feel free but I'm scared of heights. Awesome sounding isn't it? Well it isn't... at all.

"I swear! I was down in the dressing rooms and a flip-flop flew across the room just missing my head! No one else was down there and you know how this theater is all old and stuff."

Blake laughed and shook his head.

"You are so lying! There is no way a flip-flop with just fly across the room. Are you sure you aren't crazy?" He asked leaning a little closer. It wasn't that weird sexual tension kind of lean it was one of those leans that make it so he could easily block a bullet or something.

"See that's why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you wouldn't believe me." I mumbled. It is time to be me. To tease and torment someone in love. If you know how to do it, it's great fun. "Anyways at least I'm not leaping about going 'Emily, min foralskelse!' " I said giggling. (Emily, my love!)

"Dig talar Svensk?" He asked with wide eyes. Oh yeah, impress the brother first. Perfect plan that fails all the time. Get the best friend to love you, as a friend, and then get the one you want or get the brother to accept you as family and then you get the one you want. It never works but I like having Blake as a friend. Even though I don't really know him. (You speak Swedish?)

"Ja, bara lite." I admitted shyly. He laughed and rolled his eyes. (Yeah, a little.)

"It doesn't matter, it's really rare here nowadays. Where'd you learn?"

I shrugged popping a few pieces of popcorn in my mouth.

"You know the show True Blood on HBO?" He nodded for me to continue, "Well the really hot vampire Viking lord, and god, Eric Northman was originally Scandinavian which is now Sweden. Well since they don't know the original language they use Swedish. The guy that plays Eric, Alexander Skarsguard, is actually from Sweden so I started teaching myself. Now when I meet him I'll be able to impress him." I said nodding. The plan was fool proof. Fool proof I tell you! Because I swear if it's the last thing I do I will get on the damn show for an extra or guest star. I will so be a vampire... or were... or pixie oh! Maybe a shifter, Tommy and Sam are pretty good looking. Maybe I could just be an extra waitress at Merlotte's for a bit or a vampire snack! I giggled and Blake was shaking his head like he could hear me.

"So you think that you'll meet him?"

I nodded quickly. I got that stupid black out thing. It's this thing where I move to fast or I snap my neck wrong and I can't see anything and my body gets all tingly like it all feel asleep and then my head gets really foggy and weird feeling. I don't know what it looks like but I imagine I just like I'm starting off into space and start stumbling around.

"No. I -know- I'll meet him. I have to get on that show, I simply have too. Me and Emily have this thing where she'll be the author and I'll be the actress and her books would be made into movies and I'll be in the movie and I'll help her write by acting a part out or something. It's going to happen. I swear on my life." I stated getting serious. I was serious, I've never been more serious. Except in sixth grade when people wouldn't lay off Emily about Bubble Boy, but that's only when it got really bad. Jenna Rae's going out with him now. Which is like a giant middle finger to everyone that made fun of Jenna.

Damen plopped down in the seat on the other side of me scaring the shit outta me and making me jump and spill some popcorn on the floor and over the edge. I laughed when I heard some girls, surprised to find they were the ones with Brandon, yell 'Thanks!'. Blake moved over a seat and Emily magically popped up in front of me. She liked to do that. It wasn't that fair though. I mean why does she get to apperate and I don't! Skitsnack I tell you, skitsnack. (Bullshit)

"Wonderful for you to pop up." I mumbled. Emily laughed and sat down between me and Blake. She seemed to shiver a little like the seat had been left really cold. Best thing to do is ignore it. It usually is.

"Oh come on you know you wish you had mad ninja skills like me." She said grabbing a bunch of popcorn.

"I wouldn't call them ninja skills. I'd call them I-barely-make-it-by skills. So go get hit by a sled mudblood." I joked throwing a piece at her. She laughed too and threw the piece back at me. Whatever. Jerk.

"At least I wasn't in Slytherin!" Emily retorted sticking her tongue out.

"Pssh Gryffindors' are gay! Plus all the weak ones come from there." I said shoving a piece of popcorn on her tongue.

"Well we got Harry freakin' Potter!"

"I got Draco goddamn Malfoy and the only hot ones from Gryffindor was probably Sirius, Weasley twins, Seamus and Remus. So shove off!"

We kept a straight face for a few seconds before laughing. The place got really dark and people started whooping and cheering when the previews started. Right away I recognized the WB symbol and background but people still wouldn't stop. Like shut the fuck up! Harry Potter is so much better than this bull!

I giggled and jumped in my seat a little. Five seconds of Draco climbing on a ladder and a big explosion behind him. That's… hmm… OH MY GOD! That's when J.K killed off Crabbe in the Room of Requirement. I think I saw Blaise and Goyle too! Oh man that movie is going to be so depressing. Don't think about him dieing… uh, uh distract! Harry dies! Ha he di-ies. I looked at everyone else and sighed. No one cared. Emily was shaking her head, Blake was staring at her and Damen was...

BASTARD! WHO THE HELL IS THAT? Why... I thought... but... oh whatever! He isn't worth it and he never will be. I'll probably never see him again so what does it matter if he's snogging a brown haired bitch. Where the hell did she even come from? Like... Christ just shut the fuck up and watch the stupid ass movie. Hopefully I'll start drooling over Edward or something... LIKE DAMN? Why didn't anyone mention Damen had a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me? I mean was he just being nice to me 'cause I thought he was showing some interest. Right?

Oh whatever, like it matters. Yeah, so. This is bullshit. Blake was whispering to Emily the whole time. Like seriously, um this is bull. I sighed and stood up to go to the bathroom. I tapped my fingers on my thigh, nervous awkward habit, as I walked. Someone was watching me. It was like a supernatural thing, I always knew when someone was looking at me. Once I got to the bathroom I sighed and walked in. I just paced a little. No one else was in here of course. If anyone had to even go to the bathroom it wasn't anyone on the balcony. The bathroom up here creeped me out though. It just gave me a weird vibe. Like shit happened here or something.

I walked out the room and for some reason looked around like someone would suddenly snatch me. Yeah... someone would totally want to snatch me of all people. Well actually I was more rational then anyone here probably. Anyone one here wouldn't want to snatch me then. I walked into a wall. A very warm wall...

I looked up and immediately blushed. I swear I was watching were I was going... anyways the guy looked about twenty three or something. He had dark shaggy hair and he was actually pretty tan. I'm not complaining though.

"Sorry." He said quietly but sniffed some. He stared down at me like he found out some big secret. I furrowed my brows confused. "You smell good but something smells strange on you. Are you sitting near anyone strange?" He asked. Okay.. that's not really creepy. No really I didn't mind.

"Um me and my friend are sitting with these two guys we met outside." I said shrugging. He stared at me for a second before laughing.

"Well my name's Joe." He said holding his hand out. I laughed and shook it.

"Jasmine. So, avoiding someone or just not interested in the movie?" I asked grinning. He smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. He offered a small shrug.

"Yeah, my little sister made me take her. She was meeting up with a bunch of kids from school." He said flashing his perfectly white teeth. He had sort of canine teeth... kick-ass.

Real kick-ass.

white teeth. He had sort of canine teeth... kick-ass.

Real kick-ass.


	7. Unkissed

Emily P.O.V. June 30th

Oh my gosh, what was taking Jazz so long? I mean, I know she was passing time because she doesn't like the movies, but WHAT WAS SHE DOING? Blake whispered to me when Jacob took his shirt off "You can't seriously be on his team, can you?"

Actually, I was on his team... "Was" being the key word in that sentence. "Nawh, of course not... I mean, Edward is so much better for Bella..." I lied.

"Good. Do you know where Jazz is?"

"No."

"Um... Please text her. We have to leave."

"What? Why?" I ask, but still pull my cell-phone out.

"Um... Damen just told me that werewolves - our rivals - are planning an ambush at the end of the movie. No one will be safe, so we decided to make friends and lead them away from the scene, then come back and fight."

"How do the werewolves know that you're here right now?"

"Damen's girlfriend was spying for them."

"So in other words; Damen is single?" I smiled.

"Um... Yeah."

"And I have to find Jazz and we have to leave?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I texted her. 'Jazz, we have to go.'

We waited a few minutes. No reply.

Blake looked around nervously. "Emily, we have to go _now_!"

"But Jazz didn't reply yet!" I argued.

"Too bad; we'll find her. C'mon." Damen, Blake and I stood up, much to the groaning of the people behind us.

"Sit down!" Someone hissed.

Damen leaned over, smiled politely, and said "I know where every artery in your body is, and my fangs are strong enough to rip through diamonds. So wait for the lady to stand up and calm down. It's just a movie."

The girl went pale - even I could see that in the darkness of the movie theatre. "I - I'm sorry..." She stammered.

Damen smiled sweetly and stood up straight. He was getting dirty looks from many people in surrounding rows, but he just kept walking.

Then we passed the bathrooms and Jazz was talking to this really hot buff guy. And I mean REALLY hot and REALLY buff; it was ridiculously delicious.

"Jazz?" Damen asked. Jazz looked over to us, her eyes narrowing slightly. She was mad at Damen, I could tell, and she didn't think he deserved to call her 'Jazz'.

"Oh, hi Damen! This is Joe." She said. "And this is Emily, and this is Blake."

Blake's eyes narrowed. "Oh, we've met before."

Oh, Joe was a werewolf. Oh, shit.

"Jazz," I whispered, "I realized, I have to go home, my sister needs me..."

"It's one thirty, isn't your sister asleep?"

"Um, no, she can't fall asleep without me singing to her." I lied.

"Can't your mom do is for one night? And if they needed you, wouldn't they have texted a while ago?"

Oh gosh, she really likes Joe! Like,_ really _likes Joe! My gosh... He's going to attack!

"Erm... Have you realized how warm _Joe_ is? It's almost like_ Jacob _as in _Jacob Black_... Same body figure, too... How strange? And _Blake_ And _Damen_ are so utterly cold, like _Emmett_ and _Edward _as in_ Cullen_... What a _coincidence_?" I asked, hoping she would get the ever-popular Twilight references.

Jazz squinted her eyes. She knew I was trying to say something, she didn't know what.

"Blake and Damen have _fangs, _did you know that? Imagine; brothers, with identical fangs!"

Jazz still didn't get it. Finally, Damen took her arm and kissed her. Hard. When they… un-kissed, Jazz was gasping for air. She looked at me in shock. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" She said really loudly.

"Um, you didn't give me a chance!"

Blake looked at me. "We have to go. Now."

"Whoa Vamp-boy, I can't let you leave just yet." Joe grabbed Blake's arm.

"I will scream 'rape'!" I threatened.

Damen scoffed and Blake smiled.

Joe laughed and stumbled towards me. He was at least six feet to my five feet two inches. "Little girl, you don't know what strength I hold. Hollywood only has it right by a fraction."

I stood up tall. "I'm not scared."

What a mistake that was! He snarled his teeth... And swung his huge muscley arm at my face.


	8. The Middle

Jazz P.O.V June 30th

Holy shit... holy shit... holy shit, holy shit, holy shit! Joe just punched Emily. Damen kissed me... he has fangs. Their fucking vampires. Joe's... FUCK! Fuckity-fuck fuck. Emily stumbled back holding her now bleeding nose. Oh _hell _no. Blake growled at Joe, fangs out, and Damen held onto Emily.

So. I'm in the middle. The middle. Always the bloody middle. Blake was ready to tear Joe's head off and Damen was tending to Emily, while staring hopefully at me. Why can't I think? I always know how to calm people down. It's what I do. I... I always help. I may not chose the right side, but I stop whatever the fight may be. I looked between Joe, who's sexy muscles were flexing with tension under his tanned skin, and my best friend with the super-natural beings I had always prayed to be true.

Well. Be careful what you wish for, aye? Watch, watch I bet we'll get into vampire bullshit. No I'm serious just watch. Fuckers... I just wanted to see a movie with my best friend. I looked between the two before I grinned. I stared at Emily, and gave a small nod. She watched me, confused I might add, as I turned fully to Joe. I grabbed onto his arm gently and his head snapped down to me, his eyes wild.

"Joe..." I said, as softly as I could, staring right in his light brown eyes. "Joe let's go, we don't need to make a scene." I lied smiling a little. He glanced at Blake, Damen and Emily before smirking. Yeah you sick bastard, go ahead smirk. See who's smiling soon. Bastard.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." He said, swinging his arm around my shoulders and turning us around. When we started walking I saw Emily, covered in blood. Never thought I'd see that. I smiled softly to myself and allowed Joe to pull me closer to him. I remember Damen's face was hurt, but Blake's had been... grateful.

"You know there's no getting out of any of this now, right?" Joe whispered, making me shiver slightly. I did know. I knew it when I felt Damon's fang poke against my lips. I knew something would happen when I saw the group of pale guys. I knew it when Damen talked to me instead of his girlfriend. I didn't think that _this _would happen though. I just knew _something_ would happen.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered aloud to myself. We made our way down the steps, Joe always a step ahead. I admit I didn't mind being held by him. I admit I didn't dislike him [it's impossible for me to hate someone] and I admit the only thing I had against him is the fact he hit my best friend. And hard. He hit her really, really hard. Like super hard. Like Mike Tyson on Alan, from the Hangover, hard. If someone hit me I would lose it. I would only feel blood on my knuckles, that feeling that you get on your spine right before a shiver, and my veins burning marks into my skin. I really am worried about that, I almost lost it on my cat because she clawed the wrong spot on my back.

It didn't feel right. Being with someone warmer than me. I've always been pro-vampire. The way they're vindictive and evil. Hell I rooted for James a little… okay a lot. And Damon Salvator is super sexy, even though Stefan is pretty much equal to him.

I've been waiting for some supernatural shit for a while now. I just didn't expect it now, not when everything was getting better. Like seriously? Is it just me or are people just mean now a days?

God.


	9. How To Save A Life

Emily P.O.V June 30th

Did Jazz just leave with Joe? What the hell? I thought she was my best friend! And now I'm standing here, looking like an idiot covered in my own blood! I looked at Blake and he looked content. Did he like that Jazz just left me?

Joe walked away.

I was crushed. Blake held my hand- the one that wasn't holding the blood in my hand - and whispered, "Damen is certain Jazz will be back."

I turned to him. "She _let me get hit_."

"So? Isn't she still your best friend? Do you want her to come back?"

"I don't want her hurt." I said shortly, not sure of what to think right now. I always counted Jazz to be my right side girl! She always said that if I ever got hurt on purpose by _anybody_, they would not have a very good life, and it would be her doing. I mean, whenever I stuck up to Moe, she was behind me. Whenever I got dumped, she was there! Whenever I needed anyone, ever, I could count on her. And now, when I got punched in the face for the first time ever, she was there, but didn't help me like she promised. She didn't even hit him back. Like, really, all that she promised was just thrown out the window. Was she willing to do all that for a hot guy? Apparently, our twelve years of friendship meant absolutely _nothing_.

Wow.

I hope Blake and Damen got the message that I was not looking for her no matter how much they begged. I knew Damen would worry but he would have no idea where she would be so he would ask me, of course, and I would say no. I might check up with her in a few days just to make sure she's not dead.

Blake looked at me lovingly. "She did it for us."

"Fuck her." I walked out of the Palace, determined to walk to my house. It wasn't that far away at all, maybe a mile and a half.

I walked to the back of the Palace, hearing screams. I hoped it was Jazz.

Wait. No. I didn't. I didn't want her really hurt, maybe just a few bruises and a broken arm… but this screaming was really bad. Like… like… Shit! I ran faster and saw Joe before he saw me. Jazz saw me but didn't make any change in facial expression; she just carried herself a little better. She was standing up, taking this abuse, just to show me that she was tough. Well, she was an actress, wasn't she?

I snuck up behind Joe and kicked him in the back. It didn't do much good, because of my flimsy flip flop, but it distracted him for a moment; just long enough for Jazz to really stand up and hit Joe in the groin. Joe keeled over and moaned.

"You bitches!" He screamed in his agony.

Jazz smiled at me. I did not return it. We started running, Jasmine trying to push me faster, but he quickly caught up. He grabbed my waist and flung me towards the brick wall. I moaned and I could tell I shouldn't get up. Shit.

Jazz screamed, "Emily! No! You **ASS**!" Turning to Joe at the end of the phrase. She ran at him, attacking him from the behind and trying to hit him with useless flailing limbs.

"What the hell?" He turned around, mistake of almost falling. Jazz drop kicked him in the face and he moaned. "Shit! You BITCH!" He screamed. Was that his only word?

He fell backwards into the dumpster. I screamed when the dumpster almost fell on top of me. Damen and Blake were outside in seconds after that when I was trying to stop hyperventilating.

"Emily!" Blake rushed towards me as Damen flew towards Jazz. Jazz was fine, just a few bruises and a broken wrist, but Blake wouldn't even pick me up. My back felt upside down, if that makes sense. He was scared of hurting my back worse.

Damen grabbed Jazz's cell-phone out of her pocket [that was weird for me to witness, Jazz just kept blushing] and dialed 911.

"Yes, sir, I am standing outside the Palace Theatre with two young ladies who are hurt very badly. … Well, I am afraid to move one, because of the state of her back, and one has a broken wrist. … Thank you, sir."

Blake turned to me. "Do you want me with you at the hospital?"

I looked at him, confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, we kind of caused all this."

"It's not your fault; Joe is a stupid werewolf."

Jazz walked over to me. "Emily, I'm sorry I screamed, I shouldn't have wanted someone to help me."

"Joe… it's his fault; not yours." I muttered, not looking in her eyes.

"I was trying not to make a scene; I was trying to save you… I'm sorry it didn't work." Jazz extended her arm for me to grab and be pulled up.

Blake ran over from the dumpster, where he was inspecting Joe and making sure he wouldn't get up until the ambulance got here, and got between me and the hand. "She shouldn't move until the ambulance gets here. Her back could be severally hurt and we shouldn't risk it."

Jazz backed up. She looked shocked. "You must really care about her."

And then I heard the ambulance sirens, and then I blacked out.


	10. Cherry Bomb

Jazz P.O.V. June 30th

What. The. Fuck! Just happened?

"Holy shit." I whispered inspecting the passed out Emily and my swollen, broken wrist. I grinned. I just fought a god damn werewolf! YEAH BABY! I drop-kicked his ass! Take that! Anyone who thinks there stronger than me can shove it! Well… any human that does! Unless it's like the Undertaker or John Cena… that would be bad. Like really bad. Anyways, I just totally drop kicked the hell out of a werewolf! I deserve like a cake or something. Haha, need a moment? Chew it over with a Twix.

Damen and I stood back a little as the paramedics rushed to Emily. Blake stood close to them and watched with complete concern and worry was they got her on a stretcher with a back board. One of them came over to me and started ushering me into a second ambulance.

"Wait what about Emily? Oi! Let me ride with her!" I started struggling to get away from the paramedics but they kept me back, barely might I add, and tried to get me in the back of the ambulance. I watched Blake hop into Emily's and the drivers to hers shut the doors behind him.

"Please miss just let us take you to the hospital!" One of the tried reasoning with me.

"No! Let me ride with her!" Her ambulance started driving away and I heard another one on the way. "God damnit!" I yelled to myself, allowing them to usher me into the back. They gave me an ice pack and made me move my wrist, much to my dismay, so it wouldn't start healing wrong. Damen hopped in and took a seat on the bench across from me. They shut the door, leaving us alone. One of them had stayed back to take care of Joe so it was just the driver. Of course she had to drive so… yeah. I narrowed my eyes, focusing on a morphine dripper. The driver took off.

"Can't your blood like heal this?" I mumbled raising my hand slightly. Oi! I knew my vampires darling. And in every story of vampires, the blood always heals a human. Even in Twilight.

"Well uh…" Damen hesitated. "Wouldn't you think it's gross?" He asked. I glanced at him and then back to the dripper. Sure I would, I guess. Plus I wouldn't do it in front of Emily and Blake when all I had was a broken wrist. I mean… it always seem like a sexual thing in my mind. It was usually sexual when a vampire bit into a human, so why not the other way around?

"Well I guess." I shrugged, instantly regretting it, and blushed a little. "I always thought of it more as a sexual thing. But like see how the dripper takes the morphine out of the bag and drips it out into the needle? Couldn't you like the thingy and stick it into your wrist or something and then put the needle in my hand?" I asked, my eyes finding his. He thought for a minute. Ha! See when someone's thinking after you say something, it usually means you're right. 'Cause trust me, I know facial expressions.

Pfft! I wish, no honestly I do know more than most people. But that's only 'cause I pay attention. I have to if I want to get in a school in London. I'm shooting for RADA but they only accept 32 people a year so… it's probably not gonna happen.

"I suppose… do you want me to?" He asked rolling up his sleeve. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"Nah, I want a kick-ass brace for school. Everyone could sign it then." I stated nodding. Damen grinned at me and shook his head. Oh no. Silence is coming. I can feel it. It's like a slow creepy mist. One where it starts to get colder and colder until your completely hidden in it. I shuddered just thinking about it. I was, still am, a very socially awkward person. Not so much anymore because I joined drama club and stuff but either way silence scares the living hell outta me. Just like a dark room and a flashlight do. Do. Not. Laugh at that… haha who am I kidding? I can't admit that without laughing myself!

"Hey can you do me a favor?" I asked quickly, finding a way to cure the silence for me. Damen rolled his sleeve back down and shrugged.

"Sure…" He said slowly, probably unsure. I do that to people don't I? Heh, best part of being unpredictable. Or at least a little… I think?

"Can you get my iPod? It was in the same pocket as my phone… speaking of my phone can you text my brother some reason I can't take him home and put it in my hoodie pocket?" I asked moving my wrist out of the way of my right pocket. I shifted in a way that made it so I could offer my pocket to him. The outline of the iPod was somewhat noticeable and you could see the little bunch of wire and the two ear-bud's outline too.

Damen whipped out my phone and started texting vampire speed. Blah! I don't need him to show off! I rolled my eyes at myself and let out a scoff. Damen shut my phone, smirking at me, and dropped it in my pocket. See my mom got me the hoodie. It's a guys hoodie, so it's big on me [aside from the fact it's two sizes bigger than my other hoodies are] and has deep pockets. Go mom?

Damen hesitated, just a little though, before reaching into my pocket. Even though it was a bit hard, I think these were super skinny or ultimate skinny jeans. Normal skinny jeans have to big of ankles for me… fun.

"Oi!" I exclaimed as Damen started going through my iPod. Of course he only hit the menu button and the screensaver showed up.

"Joker?" He questioned quirking a brow. I felt my eyes dart away, a blush creeping up on my face.

"I have a thing for crazy guys. Or the misunderstood blonde bad guys. Except Damon and Stefan Salvator are exceptions." I mumbled. It's not my fault! My heart just goes out to them! I am crazy after all, and I'm just one of those people who will sit by and then try to help the bad guy. Like imagine if Draco had someone to tell all of his secrets to! He wouldn't be the bad guy! That's the kind of person I try to be. It might just be the fact I don't really care about anything. Like I do but I don't know emotions so I have to actually think about how I should feel. And what if Crane and Joker had someone? Do you think they'll be the way they are? No! "But I do like a lot of heroes. Except the ones that I like had pretty fucked up lives… yeah… um can I have my iPod?" I asked avoiding any rambling.

He rolled his eyes, laughing a little, before putting an ear-bud in one ear. Hey! I could do that myself, jerk. I'm not totally hurt. I just wouldn't have been able to get into my pocket. I snatched the iPod out of his hand and pressed play. 'All Good Things Come To An End - Nelly Furtado ft. Coldplay' successfully blaring in one ear. Damen grabbed my chin lightly, I enjoyed greatly how his cool skin felt against my radiating warmth, and turned my head to face him. He leaned close and I swear on my life I stopped breathing. He smirked, put the other ear-bud in and leaned back. Oh… you sly son of a bitch. Pulling an Eric Northman are we? Well. We'll just have to see about that.

I grinned to myself and quirked a brow. He winked and I rolled my eyes letting out a small laugh. I returned to my original position and leaned against the wall of the ambulance. I hit the next button, skipping to 'Cherry Bomb - The Runaways'. I smirked and lifted my feet and place them on Damen's lap. He laughed and shook his head. I bobbed my head to the song, tapped my foot on Damen's chest, mouthed the words and sang the 'Hello daddy, hello mom! I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb! Hello world, I'm your wild girl! I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!' parts.

Oh how I love life right now. Aside from the fact a werewolf probably wants to kill me, I'm getting caught up in vampire shit, my best friend is falling in love and my best friend is seriously injured.

But I've got battle scars. I kicked the hell outta a werewolf, I'm blasting my music, I'm getting a free ride and sitting with a sexy guy that just so happens to be one of my favorite supernatural creatures.

Oh hell yes, life is sweet right now.


End file.
